Royalty
by KuroiOozora
Summary: Tsuna had read about rebirth from a book before ...somewhere but never would he thought that he would actually experience that with his memories fully intact. (KHRxOKH) (SLOW UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

**Ⅰ - Fall and Rebirth**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and OKH ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

When someone died, they will receive another chance to live and will then be reborn again and again and again. Never attaining their previous vessels' looks and their memories as a form of rebirth and new lives.

But what will happen if in their next lives still held their previous precious memories?

As cool and amazing as it sounds, that will gave them a very lonely life if they are not able to move on. It will be affecting them to constantly yearning for their previous precious people's attention to the point they are willing to take their own life just to stay with them again.

* * *

Fire.

Blood.

Dead bodies.

Burning buildings.

The city, the people, and the Vongola he promised to protect had fallen.

Those were what Tsuna kept seeing everywhere he dragged his feet to.

He shouted, hoping someone would respond him.

He screamed, hoping someone would hear desperate call.

He cried, hoping someone would come and comfort him.

He pleaded, hoping that nightmare was truly just a horrible and terrible dream.

His tears wouldn't stop travelling down his cheeks even when he desperately trying to stop it.

He kept walking until he reached his destination.

His Vongola.

His Famiglia.

His friends.

His family.

H **i** s **p** r **e** c **i** o **u** s **p** e **o** p **l** e.

All there, covered in blood, some even missing their limbs.

All had their smiles on their faces.

All stared at the dark sky with blank eyes.

As if they were content.

What about him?

Were they leaving him behind?

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle. 'No, I am joining them soon enough...' He smiled as he slumped down, laying between his fallen Storm and Rain.

He looked at the night sky, ignoring the pain in his body screaming for medical attention, ignoring the suffocating smoke and the heat radiating from the flame surrounding him.

His eyes slowly dropped while maintaining his soft smile, ignoring the darkness crawling to cover his vision.

'I want to see them again.'

He thought as he closed his eyes and heaved his last breath.

* * *

《 KHR x OKH 》

* * *

《 KHR x OKH x KHR 》

* * *

《 OKH x KHR 》

* * *

"I have decided, Liliane! His name will be Ilyas! Ilyas von Glanzreich!" was what he heard when his surrounding suddenly filled with voices.

"Shuush! He's awake, Victor!" A woman's voice came after when a soft whine came out from Tsuna's mouth.

'German?' Tsuna thought as he cracked open his eyes, he was greeted by a pair of a couple with straight blond hair and long wavy brown hair, an elderly woman with light blond hair tied up in a bun, and a boy with wavy black hair. All four possessed a pair of blue eyes.

"Welcome to the family, Ilyas!" Both man and woman, the parents smiled tenderly.

"Hello, dear, I am your grandmother" The elderly woman smiled softly.

"Hello, Ilyas, I am your older brother, Eins" The black-haired boy slightly smiled as he said that.

When Tsuna heard that, he wanted to scream. But as an infant, he couldn't, which his scream ended up in wailing. 'Why?! I haven't seen them yet! Why?!'

"There, there. Mommy is here" The woman tried to calm him down as she juggled him.

He didn't want this life.

He was tired.

He just wanted to close his eyes forever and stay with his Famiglia.

Why couldn't God granted him that? At least let him stayed with them until all of his precious people received another chance to live again.

He cried for few more minutes before his cried turned into sniffle, 'I really wanted to be with them. One last time.' and fell asleep.

He missed the contemplated look from the black-haired boy as the boy stared at him. And missed the sentence said boy muttered under his breath.

"He looks like Primo... With blue eyes instead of orange"

* * *

When Tsuna woke up from his sleep again, he noticed that it was night time after looking around the room he was sleeping in from his seemed-to-be expensive crib.

He almost had a heart-attack when a dark figure suddenly appeared from the dark. Tsuna calmed down when he saw his 3years old older brother in his new -unwanted- life, Eins. "You are awake, Ilyas" He muttered, picking his baby brother up.

Both siblings stared at each other. One in confusion, while the other seemed to be contemplating something.

"If you understand what I said next, react to it, understand?" Eins said to the infant in his arms.

Tsuna still stared in confusion.

"...Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Eins muttered, just in case someone heard him and questioned him on who that name belonged to.

The infant immediately widened his eyes and gasped at the name -his previous name- was mentioned. 'How did you know that name?!' was what Tsuna wanted to ask but gurgling sound came out of his mouth instead, which in the end, he nodded.

Seeing that, Eins smirked in relief. "I guess I am finally not alone in this f*cking life, huh, trash?" He said in a low voice. His current parents, especially his mother, were going to choke him with soaps if they heard him curse again.

His current mother chased him around the ...house once, soaps on each hand when he cursed in front of a guest. He never cursed ever since then ...or at least when someone was in the same vicinity as him.

''Tra-trash?' Xanxus-nii?!' Tsuna gapped towards his adoptive-now-biological older brother.

"Judging from that expression, you know who I am, do you?" He smirked again. "Though, called me 'Eins'. That's my name now" He said as Tsuna stared in surprised.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I am no longer Xanxus but Eins, Tsunayoshi. The same goes for you, you are no longer Tsunayoshi the moment you are born in this life." Eins said, ignoring the glassy eyes in the infant's eyes. "You are Ilyas. Ilyas von Glanzreich, the second prince of Glanzreich family." He continued.

Tsuna-Ilyas almost choked on his own spit when he heard that. 'Prince?' The shock of him being a royalty stop his tears from gathering.

Xanxus-Eins just smirked at that.

"Right. You must be hungry. He's your food" He said, raising up a bottle of milk.

Tsuna-Ilyas stared at the bottle with blank eyes.

He had to suck it up because he hadn't grown any teeth -tooth?- to chew harder foods yet, was what he thought as he drank it while sulking.

He did though feel lighter comparing when he first woke up because there was someone familiar by his side.

* * *

 **That's it for the first Chapter!**

 **I know it's quite short but don't worry, I'll make it longer on the next chapters! :D**

* * *

 **Hello, Xanxus! XD**

 **I felt bad for not putting a familiar people with him because in my "Being a Shinobi", Tsuna is alone (am still not going to drag her Guardians to be either civilian or Shinobi). So in here, I am dragging Xanxus of all people (and half-cure his foul language).**

 **Exactly what Xanxus-Eins said, Tsuna looked like Primo with blue eyes. So yes, spiky gravity-defying blond hair and a pair of blue eyes.**

 **"Liliane" is not Queen Glanzreich's real name, it's only because it's never (haven't been) revealed that I decided to give her a name. While she did have long wavy hair, I am not sure about her colouring. No coloured appearance ever appeared (yet). I am guessing she has dark brown hair due to one of the facts stating that Bruno (canon third prince) resembles her. She appeared in a flashback on manga chapter 15.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ⅱ - Intruder**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and OKH ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

" _ **As much as I don't want to admit it, I am no longer Xanxus but Eins, Tsunayoshi. The same goes for you, you are no longer Tsunayoshi the moment you are born in this life." Eins said, ignoring the glassy eyes in the infant's eyes. "You are Ilyas. Ilyas von Glanzreich, the second prince of Glanzreich family."**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

The second time Tsuna-Ilyas woke up after he fell asleep from getting his stomach full, he was in the arms of his current mother. Showering him as much love as she could and from time to time, having a one-sided conversation towards him. Even his grandmother and sometimes father joined in.

He wondered where Xanxus-Eins disappeared to.

He could only stare and coo-ed before he was offered milk and promptly fallen asleep halfway having his ...food.

The third time he woke up, he was in his crib.

Staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, he wondered if his meeting with Xanxus as his current life's older brother was just a dream. 'Why aren't there anyone here by the way?' He thought as he tried to roll to his stomach, which he promptly gave up when he realized both his hands and feet were not able to handle his weight yet.

As a result, he sulked in his crib before turning his head to the direction his head was able to and observed his room. 'It was full of toys' was what he concluded. Everywhere he turned, toys would be there, even above him.

'Hmm... What to do? What to do?' He thought blankly. 'Well, I just need to do what babies mostly do then. It's the only thing I can do here anyway...' He thought. So he cried.

The good news was that someone did immediate crack open the door and rushed towards him. But the bad news was the person approaching him didn't look like a maid, butler, nor any of the member of Granzreich family.

The person grinned sharply. "Why hello there, prince. I finally found you!" He exclaimed gleefully, immediately went and picked the panicked infant up.

'Are you kidding me? Please tell me this is just a security test!' Ilyas inwardly screeched as his kidnapper opened the window.

'He's going to escape through a window with a baby in his arms?' Ilyas blankly towards his kidnapper, which the man returned him a 'why is this kid staring at me like that?' look before shrugging.

Walking towards the balcony, "Second floor is high enough... I wonder if the famous Granzreich can fly..." The man grinned, arms stretched over the balcony, seeming ready to dropped the panicked infant.

Ilyas wailed when he felt himself being thrown into the air, which the gravity immediately took over, pulling the infant to the ground.

Ilyas was cursing his life using every single language he knew in his mind. That abruptly stopped when someone caught him in the air and a familiar sound, a gunshot was heard, a scream of pain immediately followed after.

Even though Ilyas was rescued from falling to the ground with a splat, the infant was still crying. The small hands carrying him juggled him, trying to calm the infant down. "Hey, you are saved now. You can stop crying now, brother," the voice said in a panic.

A tick could be seen on the boy's forehead when the infant refused to stop. "Be quiet, trash!" He shout-whispered towards the wailing infant.

That did stop the infant from crying as said infant turned to stare at the relieved boy's face. 'Nii-san?' Ilyas thought as his mouth babbled incoherent words.

Eins sighed. "Only been born for three days and you already brought trouble, brother." He said as he rolled his eyes, ignoring the infant's squeak and incoherent words of complaint.

Ilyas flailed in his complaint. 'I didn't bring anything! It's them who found me and won't leave me!' He complained inwardly before ended up with a pout and sulk in Eins arms due to him unable to make a clear speech yet.

Ilyas then turned his attention back when he recalled Eins was the one who caught him. If so, then who opened fire? What happened to his killer-wannabe? And more importantly, where are the adults?! The guards?!

Just as he thought that, heavy footsteps could be heard as they headed towards him and Eins ...and a silverette who appeared a few seconds later ...with a pair of training guns in his hands.

Eins blinked when he saw his brother stared at the silverette beside him. "Ilyas, this is Ernst from Rosenberg." He said as he turned his body for Ilyas to have a full view of Ernst.

Wavy shoulder-length silver hair with a pair of red eyes boy blinked at the sudden introduction before he smiled. "My name is Ernst Rosenberg. It is an honour to meet you, Prince Ilyas." He bowed and smiled again when the infant gave him an "Ewoo..." that sounds like a hello.

"He is so adorable. Are you sure he is your brother, Prince Eins?" Ernst grinned, teasing the scowling prince, who decided to ignore him.

"Prince Eins! Prince Ilyas! Sir Rosenberg!"

The two children stopped their tracks as the guards approached them. "Are you all unharmed?" One of the guards -the blond one- asked.

"We are fine. What happened to the intruder?" Eins asked as he narrowed his eyes. If they did their jobs properly, his brother wouldn't have been in the air falling to his death. He would have if it weren't for him and Ernst walking back to the castle from sneaking out for training.

"We have secure the intruder and put him in the prison cell. We are now waiting for the King's verdict." The guard said.

Eins stared at the guard with his stern eyes, effectively making the blond felt nervous on his feet. "Uuh... Prince?" He nervously asked.

"I never saw you before. Are you new?" Eins asked.

"Ah. Yes, I just started three days ago. My name is Louis Steiner, your highness." The man -short, cropped blond hair and a pair of blue eyes- bowed.

Eins gave the man a short hmm-ed before walking forward, followed by Ernst and the guards.

* * *

Both mother and son -Queen mother and the King- burst into tears the moment they saw the three children stepped into his office. Queen Granzreich herself, however, was still in her room, recovering from giving birth a few days ago, though that didn't stop her from being worried.

The two adults immediately rushed towards the three children and fussed over them, checking for any injuries, which thankfully there were none.

"We are unharmed, Queen mother, father," Eins said as he and Ilyas sweatdropped at the panicking adults. Ernst just softly chuckled at that.

The adults ignored Eins' 'dramatic adults' as the King took Ilyas from his eldest's arms. "Thank goodness all of you are unharmed." The man sighed as he smiled towards them.

Eins rolled his eyes. "That trash was too arrogant. That's why we are unharmed," he said with a huff, ignoring his father's sudden burst into tears again.

"Where have mine and Liliane's teachings gone wrong?" The man cried.

Eins paused his eye rolling when he saw the disapproving eyes he got from his grandmother. And a few seconds later... "...I apologize, your high... -a cried of "Call me father!" cut him off- father, Queen mother. I won't do it again...-" He muttered, ignoring a muffled laugh coming from Ernst. '-right in front of you that is...' was what he continued inwardly.

Victor -the King- sighed at his eldest's not-really-apologetic sentence and handed his second born to his mother -the Queen Mother-. His face immediately turned into a serious expression as he left the room. He didn't say anything to anyone in the room as he knew they understood what he was planning to do.

The intruder had a lot of explaining to do and a valid one too, else he might lose his life for attempting to take the life of a royalty, especially the kin of the King.

Queen Mother Maria then turned her attention towards her eldest grandson. "Did you sneak out of the castle again, young man?" She asked and Eins flinched at the stern expression on her face.

"...I am not, your highness..." Eins muttered out. Everyone in the vicinity knew that he was lying, even he himself doubt his own sentence. In his previous life as Xanxus of the Varia, he was never a good liar because everytime someone messed with him, he would shoot them, either that or he would snap at them so no lying involved.

But now...

Eins sighed. He wondered if flames existed in the current world and wondered if he could re-create his favourite trash-eliminator guns again.

"...I apologize, your highness..." He reluctantly apologized.

Queen Mother Maria sighed at that. "You may go back to your rooms, Eins, Ernst. I will be heading to the Queen's room and prevented her from tearing the room apart more than she should for worrying," she said and the three of them left the room.

Just as the Queen Mother said, Queen Granzreich did tear the room apart, well, part of it. The area around her bed was the one in a mess with maids and butlers dodging flying teacups and silverware while trying to calm the Queen down.

She finally calmed down when she saw the Queen Mother, her two babies and young Rosenberg at the door, staring blankly towards her.

"...A thousand apologies for these unsightful appearances, your highness..." The Queen muttered as she tried to muster a kind and beautiful smile.

She knew she failed to do so judging from the expressions from all the people around her.

Ilyas inwardly heaving a tired sigh. 'What a weird life I got into again...'

* * *

After a long questioning and interrogation towards the intruder, it turned out that the man was a blacklisted criminal that didn't possess the right mind as he had taken the lives of three adults, four teenagers and nine infants -Ilyas would be the tenth if Eins and Ernst didn't save him in time-.

He claimed that he wanted to see if humans were able to fly and produced fire because he once saw someone with long blond hair flew across the Kingdom with fire engulfing the flying man's hands. But when civilians kept falling to their deaths, he went after a child from a royalty.

The man was given a death sentence on spot.

Eins with Ilyas in his arms widened their eyes at the mentioned of flames when they eavesdropped the discussion -'well, it was their fault for not closing the door properly' was what Eins gleefully thought-. The adults would never be willing to let them hear what they were discussing, never mind the two of them were -supposedly- couldn't understand yet. Also, they were sure that they saw the King's eyes narrowed dangerously when the man himself mentioned a flying man with fire. They suspected that their current father had the knowledge of flames. That or he had met or saw this flying man or someone similar before.

Eins immediately distanced himself from the door when he heard soft footsteps slowly and carefully approaching the door -as if they knew someone was eavesdropping them-. Unlike Tsuna, the master of acting especially doing an act as if he was a saint with a humongous pool of patience, Xanxus was horrible at it. Eins knew he would get caught if he were to stay, so he promptly escaped from the area.

The door was ripped open when Eins turned hurriedly to the corner, revealing the King himself with a narrowed eyes as the man took one step outside the door and looked around. After another moment of looking around, he stepped back and closed the door, continuing the discussion that abruptly stopped.

Eins sighed heavily when he entered his room. "Sh*t... That was a close one..." He muttered, even Ilyas sighed at the thought of getting caught even though it would only be Eins who would be scolded and lectured for hours.

After finally calming his fast heartbeats, he turned to Ilyas. "Well, what do you know... Flames DO exists here..." He grinned sharply. He couldn't wait to see what flame he possessed, hopefully still Sky -Wrath-, Storm would be an OK, although not preferable, as long as he could destroy things easily, he's fine.

Ilyas sweatdropped at that feral grin his -now- blood related older brother was making. He could somehow make a guess at what the older one was thinking.

Chaos.

No, wait, that was Reborn's favourite.

Xanxus-Eins would be...

Destruction.

'If that really IS the case then... Nii-san will not be planning to aim for the throne...' Ilyas thought. '...But as an assassin instead...'

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **My motivation to type down is low truthfully, which was why I put this book and Royalty on Slow Update.**

 **Sky's Truth, on the other hand, sadly to say, my motivation in that one dropped to zero.**

 **But I am NOT ABANDONING it. I will get back to it sometime in the future.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ⅲ - Siblings**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

* * *

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and OKH ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **He claimed that he wanted to see if humans were able to fly and produced fire because he once saw someone with long blond hair flew across the Kingdom with fire engulfing the flying man's hands.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **After finally calming his fast heartbeats, he turned to Ilyas. "Well, what do you know... Flames DO exists here..." He grinned sharply. He couldn't wait to see what flame he possessed, hopefully still Sky -Wrath-, Storm would be an OK, although not preferable, as long as he could destroy things easily, he's fine.**_

* * *

 **For those who hope Haine is Reborn...**

❀ Seriously? Are you trying to kill the princes? *sweatdrop*

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Few years had passed since Ilyas almost lost his life and both him and Eins finding out that the current world they were living in possessed flames. Although the two sometimes wondered if that fire was a different kind of fire, not their elemental flames, like ...fire magic for example?

They managed to confirm that the flames their father mentioned were the elemental flames they once possessed during the incident when their younger brother, the fourth prince, Bruno, was born.

There was a party after the King and Queen announcing that their kingdom receiving a fourth prince, which led to the attempt of assassination of the fourth prince when the adults were occupied and the four princes -Eins and Ilyas escaping loud and annoying party- were in the playroom.

 _ **Seven years old Eins had fallen asleep on the leather chair while the four years old Ilyas was playing with a one-year-old Kai and baby Bruno when two adults -their faces were covered to avoid recognition- barged into the room, effectively waking Eins up and Ilyas snapped his head towards them as he pushed young Kai behind him.**_

 _ **"Heh. Such luck. Our target is that baby but the other three are also here..." The taller one said as he pulled out a gun, pointing towards the growling Eins.**_

 _ **"If we want that baby, the package came in a set of four, I see~," The shorter one said gleefully. He too pulled out a gun, pointing it towards Ilyas, who was standing in front of a trembling Kai and a confused Bruno staring at them, wondering why they stopped playing with him.**_

 _ **"...May I know who you are?" Ilyas calmly -not really- asked.**_

 _ **"Well, I supposed it's okay to tell who we are to the soon-to-be corpses..." He tapped his chin. "We are people sent from Neid* Kingdom. Your kingdom is too big, you see? And ours are small. We will be taking this kingdom after eliminating all of you royalties of Granzreich! Of course, starting with the easiest targets, the children!" The taller one exclaimed.**_

 _ **'Such foolish arrogant adults... Children we may be, soon-to-be corpses we may be -not really-, you shouldn't reveal your intentions that easily...' Both Eins and Ilyas thought.**_

 _ **"But well... That baby is our main priority, so hand him over, child," The shorter one said as he stepped forward, approaching Ilyas.**_

 _ **With a glare, Ilyas dashed forward and tackled the man. "Don't you dare touch my brothers!" He snarled, ramming onto the adult's stomach.**_

 _ **The man coughed when he fell to his back, rendering him unconscious -'what- so weak...' Eins and Ilyas thought- and a scream from the child followed after a second later.**_

 _ **"Ilyas!" Eins widened his eyes when he saw blood blooming on Ilyas' shirt on the shoulder and turned to the taller man who opened fire -with a silencer attached- the moment Ilyas tackled his partner.**_

 _ **Ilyas laid on the ground as he gripped his shoulder, hopefully able to ease the pain as he gritted his teeth. He was lucky that the bullet hit his shoulder because it was supposed to be his head if he didn't manage to take a quick step back.**_

 _ **He just narrowly escaped instant death.**_

 _ **"Bro-brother..." Kai sobbed as he shook his fallen brother. He was scared. Who were they? Why are they hurting his brother? He froze when red water oozing out from his brother's shoulder.**_

 _ **"Bro-brother...?" Kai stuttered when Ilyas slowly sat up and smiled towards him, ignoring the two adults, and patted his head.**_

 _ **"I am okay, Kai..." His brother smiled softly. "Take care of Bruno and turn around for me? Everything will be okay when I told you to turn around again, okay?" His brother said softly and he could only nod as he took his younger brother to the corner, facing the wall.**_

 _ **Ilyas smiled before turning into a dark scowl as he turned his attention back to the laughing adult. "Aren't you kind, preventing your dear baby brothers to see your deaths?" The man laughed as he went to his unconscious partner's side and picked his partner's gun up as his own was still pointing at the growling Eins.**_

 _ **Ilyas narrowed his eyes as he growled, glaring at the man when the man pointed that gun -it too with a silencer attached- at his head. "Any last word, prince?" He smiled.**_

 _ **"Yeah. Go to hell, will you?" Ilyas snarled.**_

 _ **The man scowled. "And here I am being nice before you die. Fine! If you wanted to die that badly!" The man pulled the trigger.**_

 _ **Click.**_

 _ **Click.**_

 _ **Click. Click. Click.**_

 _ **"Huh? Why the-" The man widened his eyes when he saw his gun was frozen. "What kind of game are you playing now?!" The man snarled but immediately froze when he saw the child's supposed to be azure blue eyes were now icy blue.**_

 _ **"Gaaah!" He screamed in pain when he felt as if he was being burned. 'Did the older one f*cking put my hand on fire?!' he thought.**_

 _ **When he turned around, he widened his eyes in fear when he saw his hand received a second-degree burn. Dropping his frozen gun, he fell to his bottom. "What-" He trembled in fear when he saw a ball of flame on the black-haired boy's palm.**_

 _ **Eins stared at the familiar ball of flame in his palm for a moment before he lifted his head, a feral grin appearing on his face as he faced the trembling adult. "Oh... How I missed this..." Eins grinned before eyeing the unconscious one. "...Well... We only need one to talk..." He muttered.**_

 _ **"Mo-monst-!" He didn't manage to scream it out when he was immediately frozen from head to toe before Eins blasted his flames towards the man trapped in ice, right after Ilyas went and covered Kai's ears as the boy questioningly covered the baby's.**_

 _ **Ilyas looked from his uninjured shoulder when he heard a shuffling sound. Eins was throwing soft toys and blankets at the small black spot. It seemed like Eins accidentally burned the carpet a little when he eliminated the frozen threat. Thank goodness Eins didn't accidentally burn the unconscious one too.**_

 _ **Both Eins and Ilyas snapped their heads towards the door and narrowed their eyes when they heard an uproar that seemed like coming from the ballroom, seeing that that was the only room nearby.**_

 _ **They jumped a little when gunshots and screams came after.**_

 _ **Ilyas was glad that he was still covering Kai's ears and the boy hadn't removed his hands from Bruno's ears yet.**_

 _ **Eins immediately stood by his brothers' side when silence came a few moments later. Both older princes glanced towards each other and then to the door warily when they heard footsteps approaching the room.**_

 _ **Eins slowly summoned his flame when the footsteps became louder and louder before stopping in front of the room they were occupying and slowly twisting the door handle.**_

 _ **It was up to him to protect his brothers' because Ilyas was unable to help him as he prevented their two youngers to hear any terrifying sounds.**_

 _ **He was about to throw the ball of flame in his hand when he saw a glimpse of his father and immediately extinguished his flame and it fully vanished when a guard stepped in cautiously with the king and two other guards behind him.**_

 _ **The guard widened his eyes when he saw the injury on the second prince. "Prince Ilyas!" He rushed forward, ignoring the unconscious man as he stepped on him.**_

 _ **Victor -the king- and the two guards too widened their eyes before the guards went and secured the unconscious man as Victor stepped forward towards his sons.**_

 _ **"Ilyas..." He crouched down and one knee on the ground as he looked for another injury on him and his three other sons.**_

 _ **"I am fine, father," Ilyas softly smiled, ignoring the blood stains on the king's attire -Eins and Ilyas knew the blood wasn't the king's- as he released his hold on Kai's ears, which the boy too released his hold on Bruno's ears before turned around, hugging his injured brother.**_

 _ **"Brother..." Kai sobbed as he shook in fear, Ilyas immediately hugged back, wincing at the pain sparked from his shoulder. "I am okay, Kai. Don't cry..." He said softly, trying to calm the boy down.**_

 _ **"Are you injured, Eins?" Victor turned to his eldest.**_

 _ **"I am unharmed, father," Eins said as he shook his head with a sigh. He wondered why he felt so tired. Was it because someone was finally there? "Only Ilyas. Please give him medical attention, father." He muttered, not caring that Victor picked him up and Bruno on his other arm as one guard carried Ilyas and Kai who refused to release his brother to the medical ward. The other two guards guarding them.**_

 _ **After a long torture and interrogation, it was revealed that the heir of Neid Kingdom wanted to have a larger kingdom when he took the throne right after the king of the kingdom passed away.**_

 _ **Many, of course, opposed the order to take down Granzreich, not when Granzreich was a lot larger than theirs and also especially when both Kings and their predecessors were close allies and friends. But it seemed like the current king of Neid refused to acknowledge that and executed few of those who opposed him, none were brave enough to do it again after that horrid action.**_

 _ **This action, of course, threw the king and the nobles -and Eins, who sneak in but thankfully wasn't caught and still in the same room of the adults, out of their sight- in Granzreich into anger.**_

 _ **Some wanted the alliance between the two kingdoms to be broken, else the same attempt of assassination happened again. While the other wanted them to attack back.**_

 _ **After many debates and arguments, it was decided that they would send a warning letter of the action and all captured assassins and troops would not be returned back to their kingdom as they would spend the rest of their lives in Granzreich's prison.**_

 _ **Eins wasn't really satisfied at that but decided let it go before sneaking back out and went back to the room where his siblings were put together to tell Ilyas about the decision made.**_

* * *

Six years had passed since then and Eins had reached thirteen years old, Ilyas was ten, Kai was seven and Bruno was six. They also received two younger brothers within that six years, namely Leonhard, who was now five and Licht, who was four.

All five eldest were currently on their way towards their youngest's room for a visit as Licht was born with a weak body, resulting in the boy being very sickly and unable to leave his room most of the time.

Upon seeing Licht's room door, Leonhard immediately ran forward and clicked the door open without knocking before rushing inside. Kai and Bruno ran to the room the moment Leonhard went in.

"Leonhard wishes to become a king but didn't want to learn manners," Eins muttered. Ilyas chuckled at that as he patted the older's shoulder. "He's still five, brother. Leave him be." He smiled, making Eins sighed.

When the two eldest entered the room, Licht, who was dressed as a girl -because it was believed since girls represent life and fertility that if he dressed as one, his illness would go away- was listening to Leonhard, who was telling his day excitedly with Kai and Bruno added a few sentences here and there in Leonhard's story.

"Brothers!" Licht brightened at the sight of the two eldest, after all, Eins was rarely in the mansion and Ilyas kept being taken by the adults for private tutoring, which he immediately crushed those tutors with his knowledge -few years later, Bruno following his footsteps in crushing the tutors- but when he thought he was finally free, he was taken by another tutor for his outdoor activities.

He inwardly cursed many times because of that.

"We come to visit, Licht," Ilyas said with a smile as he approached the youngest before he blinked when the youngest seemed to be looking around.

"What is it, Licht?" Ilyas asked.

"Uum... Where is father?" Licht nervously asked.

All four eldest froze at his question, while Leonhard just blinked at that. "Father? He's in his office...?" he said questioningly.

Licht's mood immediately dropped. "Just as I thought. He loved his work more than me..." He said softly.

"Licht..." Bruno called.

"But I guess it's fine! Brothers are here to visit me after all!" Licht grinned and back to listening to Leonhard's stories.

Eins and Ilyas glanced at each other when the four youngest turned their attention towards each other. Both of them frowned as they could see the fake smile on their youngest's face.

If their father couldn't be there, then they had to make efforts to visit their youngest as much as possible.

Being sick was not fun, it's boring and sometimes very lonely.

* * *

 *** Neid means envy in German.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ⅳ - Leaving**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and OKH ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Foreign Language_ "

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **The man snarled but immediately froze when he saw the child's supposed to be azure blue eyes were now icy blue.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eins stared at the familiar ball of flame in his palm for a moment before he lifted his head, a feral grin appearing on his face as he faced the trembling adult.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Six years had passed since then and Eins had reached thirteen years old, Ilyas was ten, Kai was seven and Bruno was six. They also received two younger brothers within that six years, namely Leonhard, who was now five and Licht, who was four.**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **anneko16 (FFN)**

...Will there be other characters from the KHR world or just Tsuna and Xanxus?...

❀ No other reincarnated characters other than Tsuna and Xanxus.

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

"How is your flame training, Ilyas?"

Ilyas looked up from the book he was reading when he heard Eins' question as the older didn't stop swinging a wooden sword around. "Fine. I was lucky that I once asked Gelaro* about his Snow flame and he was kind enough to explain it to me, otherwise I might have to figure how to use it myself," he replied.

"And thank goodness that Snow flame is actually a Sky flame. A freezing Sky flame..." he continued with a sigh. "Seriously, I would have thought we have Vongola blood running in our veins if it weren't for Gelaro and his Primo being not having the blood** ."

Eins just hmm-ed at that and swung his sword again, Ilyas immediately went back to his book. A few minutes later, he put down the wooden sword.

"Why are you asking?" Ilyas asked when he saw that. His eyes didn't leave his book.

But when Eins didn't reply, Ilyas looked up and blinked when the older boy was grinning. "...What's with that grin, brother?" Ilyas hesitantly asked. He wasn't sure if he was going to like what Eins wanted to do or not.

"It's hard practising flames all by yourself, right, Ilyas?" Eins asked, his grin was still there.

"...Yeaaah...?" Ilyas replied as he eyed his brother with suspicion. "...I don't think I am going to like what you are thinking by the way."

Eins rolled his eyes. "You talked as if I am going to send you to the medical ward," he said with a scoff. "...Oh wait, it's a possibility," he added after thinking for a moment.

Ilyas facepalmed at that. "Do we have a place to train though?" He asked with a sigh.

Eins arched his eyebrow. "Why do you think I asked, trash?"

Ilyas facepalmed again.

* * *

Ilyas groaned as he laid on the ground, gasping for air. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you are going to kill me, brother..." He said after gulping some more air.

Eins rolled his eyes as he inserted his hands in his pockets. "If you can't handle this kind of pressure then you are still weak, stupid trash."

This time, it was Ilyas who rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me for not training my flame as often as you are."

Eins huffed as he walked towards Ilyas and laid beside him and both stared at the bright sky.

" _I missed them. I wonder if I can see them again..._ " Ilyas muttered in Japanese, in case someone decided to eavesdrop on them. " _...Not that I am not happy being with you, nii-san..._ "

" _That makes me wonder if ...Clam exists here,_ " Eins commented, Ilyas could hear "I missed them too" from Eins but refused to say anything about it. " _Would have been easier if computer exists here,_ " he continued with a sigh and Ilyas nodded.

With another sigh, Eins sat and proceeded to stand up. "Come on, those idiots will be running like headless chickens if they couldn't find us," he muttered, giving a hand to Ilyas, who accepted it.

* * *

~ Major Time Skip ~

Eight years had passed since then and both Eins and Ilyas didn't stop sparring with each other (in both no flame and using flame spars) and also visiting their parents and younger brothers as much as possible.

There was a time when Eins and Ilyas were so tempted in skipping their classes in the military academy to hunt Leonhard's first tutor down when they found out the man kept hitting their brother with a rod due to the child unable to follow what he was teaching. But before they could do anything, the man was fired and kicked out the moment the king was informed by Kai and Bruno when the two saw bruises on Leonhard's back.

Due to that incident, Leonhard possessed hatred towards all teachers and ran away every time they came to the mansion to teach. He even refused the four eldest when they offered to teach, claiming that he didn't want to add another thing in their busy schedules, in Eins and Ilyas' cases especially before promptly ran away.

All four of them, especially the two eldest tried again on every free time they managed to snatch but the answer and action from the boy were still the same and the older they became, the busier they all were. Leonhard sighed in relieved when they finally stopped before taking a stroll in the palace garden (forest?) via his white horse.

Also, a year ago, they received another sibling, a sister, who was named as Adele but at the cost of the life of their mother.

There was also an incident a few months ago when they found out that Bruno had been bullied -beaten up- by a jealous noble's son during his and Kai's time in the military academy, as per the royal family tradition. Both princes were withdrawn from the academy after they were being suspended due to Kai went into a rage and beat the son of the noble up. The young noble, on the other hand, was expelled.

The two eldest would have gone and hunted the young noble down if it weren't for Kai and Bruno asking them not to. And with a sigh, the two eldest took over as their teachers in sword plays, much to the two younger brothers' delight because they wouldn't be thrown to any persistent tutors out there.

* * *

"Come again?" Victor -the king- blinked wondering if he heard it wrong. "Would you mind repeating it, Ilyas?" He asked. First, it was Eins, who had moved out the moment he turned 18 and lived at Schwartz Palace with his childhood friend Count (Ernst) Rosenberg as his high steward, and now the 18 yeard old Ilyas too was moving out?

"I said I wanted to leave the kingdom and travel, your highness," Ilyas repeated.

"Bu-but Ilyas-" Victor was interrupted when his second son raised his hand. "Forgive me for interrupting you, father but before you say anything about the throne, I would like to confirm something you have on me," he said.

Victor sighed and waved Ilyas to continue. "Am I safe to assume that you had a suspicion that I am not interested in the throne, father?" Ilyas asked, which the king went silent for a moment before nodded.

Ilyas nodded at that. "That would be correct. I have no interest in taking the throne at all, father," Ilyas said. "I am not willing to be chain down that could result in me unable to leave my nest," he said. "Thus, the travel. I still love this kingdom of course, after all, this is where my home is located but I wanted to fly, I wanted to see the world," he smiled.

"I know it's kind of selfish of me to ask you that but I hope you understand my reason, father..." Ilyas said.

Victor sighed at that.

He did understand, after all, it was because of the freedom, even if he didn't stray outside of the kingdom, that he was able to watch how his people lived, experienced what kind of life his people were living in, witnessed what kind of condition did the kingdom's capital, Weinner, was in, and that he was able to meet a friend, a certain red-headed friend who became a volunteer teacher at a church Victor built.

"...What about the engagement between you and Beatrix?" Victor asked and immediately sweatdropped when he saw the blank look he received from Ilyas.

"Father, we all know Beatrix was closer to Kai among us siblings," Ilyas replied blankly.

"So you are giving up your position to your brothers? Not including Eins, no matter how much I wanted to and the both of you knew that" Victor asked, and heaved a resigned sigh when Ilyas nodded.

"I can't convince you to stay even if I say you are my first choice in succeeded my position, aren't I?" Victor tried his luck, massaging his forehead when Ilyas arched his eyebrow.

"Fine, I allow it. How are you planning to tell the Queen Mother and your siblings about this?" Victor asked.

"I have already informed them about this." Ilyas smiled and grinned when he saw Victor giving him a "you informed them first before me?" look. "They, of course, reluctantly agreed ...with tears but I promised to send you all letters," he grinned.

Victor stood up from his seat and gave his second son a long hug, which Ilyas returned it back. "...Be careful, son..."

Ilyas gave his father a soft smile. "I will," he replied. "...And thank you, father..." 'for being there when I need you, for listening when I need someone to listen whenever Eins was busy, for being my father, for everything...'

Victor smiled. "When are you leaving?"

"In a few hours," Ilyas replied. "Do you mind having a lunch with me, father?" He asked.

"Of course, son."

* * *

Seeing the tearful faces of his siblings ...and father ...and grandmother with an equally teary Adele, Ilyas wondered if he should give his travel up after all.

With a heavy sigh, he hugged every one of his family, from eldest to youngest, which when he was about to hug Kai, all four younger siblings gave him a bone-crushing hug in one go.

"I promise to come back home, all of you," Ilyas smiled as he patted his siblings' heads one by one. "And I promise to send letters whenever I am taking a break".

"Pinky promise?" Leonhard sobbed, raising his small finger up. His brothers too raised their fingers for him to hook them.

Ilyas smiled. "Pinky promise," he said, entwining their fingers one by one. "If I lie, I will swallow a thousand needles," he added, which the boy immediately gasped in horror.

Bruno patted the boy's head when he started to burst into tears thinking that his promise was going to take his brother's life. "Brother will swallow the needles if he breaks the promise, Leonhard, so as long as brother comes back and fulfil his promise, he doesn't need to," the brunet said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Re-really?"

"Yes, really, which is why I will be coming back, Leonhard," Ilyas smiled as he sweatdropped.

"...Okay," the boy sniffled.

Licht hugged his second eldest brother one more time. "I am going to miss you, brother," he muttered as he rubbed his tears in the elder's shirt, which Ilyas ignored and hugged the boy back.

"I'll miss you too," Ilyas smiled. "I will miss all of you," he added before letting go and walked away, to the carriage waiting for him.

When he sat down and make himself comfortable inside the carriage, he poked his head out of the window as the carriage just started moving. "Bye, grandmother, father, brothers and sister! I promised to come back so I'll be seeing you again one day!" Ilyas shouted as he waved goodbye.

"Bye, brother! Come back soon!"

"Be safe!"

"Safe journey, son!"

Ilyas smile widened when he saw a glimpse of his older brother and his high steward behind a tree nearby waving at him, which he waved back.

Now, he was going to travel. He really wondered if Vongola existed in the timeline and that thought made him grew excited. Ilyas turned his attention to the bright blue sky with a smile. 'Italy, here I come!' Ilyas grinned.

* * *

 *** Gelaro is the Decimo of Bertesca Famiglia, as well as Tsuna's Snow Guardian. The man only appeared in the DS game - Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu!**

 **** Snow Flame has the ability to immobilize someone and freeze their Flames; however, this Flame is revealed to simply be disguised Sky Flames, and thus the freezing ability was through the use of Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition.**

 **Gelaro and Bertesca Primo are the only two who are able to use Zero Point Breakthrough without having Vongola blood running in their veins.**

* * *

 **! NOTE !**

 **In here, by the way, I will be making Snow and Sky as the same flames but at the same time not.**

 **Snow will still be able to attract other elements but not as strong as a Sky. The only difference between the two (other than weaker attraction) is Snow only able to freeze and immobilize, unable to turn itself into a burning flame, while Sky, on the other hand, is able to burn and turn into a freezing one (via Zero Point Breakthrough if they are Vongolian).**

 **! Thanks for reading :D !**


End file.
